Unnatural Birth - edited version
by HazzaTL3
Summary: After saving Rufus near the end of Advent Children Elena collapses in pain, and to everyones surprise appears to be suffering a miscarriage. Will her sisters dreams of her death come true? Now edited. I have added some more storyline and doubled the length of Chapter 1, the Prologue and Introduction have been merged into a new chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tseng looked at Elena, who was laying there in bed waiting, gripping her midsection moaning in pain, when the doctor walked over, "Does she have any immediate family?" Tseng, looked up at the ceiling, wondering if to mention Gun or not, then decided Gloria would kill him if Elena died, and she never got chance to speak to her one last time, so he decided to tell the doctor about her sister, "Yeah she has an older sister." The doctor made a note on the pad he was carrying then continued talking "You might want to call her in. It doesn't look good for her" Tseng quickly turned to face the doctor taking him eyes off Elena, "Why what's wrong with her..?" "After my initial examination, it looks like she's miscarrying.." the doctor simply replied, Tseng stepped back, thinking to himself, 'I knew she was raped by those fiends but I never should have allowed her to go on active duty' he then realised the doctor was waiting for a response, so he uttered "Miscarrying.. you mean she's pregnant?", the doctor looked at his notes again, "You didn't know?" the doctor responded, Elena gingerly got up and grabbed his arm. In a small forced voice she told him "I didn't want you to know, not yet, not until I'd decided if to keep the child or not" Tseng took her hand in his and leaned closer to her, "Whatever you decide I and the other Turks will be there to support you." A tear came to Elenas eyes, and let go of his hand and rolled over on her side again, she managed to thank him as she resumed whimpering again in pain. Tseng took his PHS out of his pocket, as the doctor spoke again to him "We'll take good care of her." A nurse walked in and todl the doctor the operating room was ready. Tseng took a step back as the doctor and nurse pushed Elena's bed out of the room and towards the operating room, alone in the room, he glanced at his PHS and dialled a number he never thought he'd have to ring.

"I am sorry but the number you are dialling is unavailable" Tseng, realised Gloria must have changed her PHS number so dialled Reno instead. Reno answered after a couple rings, "Reno.. we need to get Gloria in urgently, Elena is in a bad state, as her sister, she has the right to be here to say goodbye if the worst happens." Tseng faught back a tear at the words 'if the worst happens' he barely heard Reno's reply, but caught "boss, she still in Gongaga, right?" Tseng thought for a couple seconds, recalling the intel in Gloria, then realised Reno was correct, so simply replied "Last time we saw her was there yes". He hung up the PHS.

Reno called over to Rude, "Yo, rude, Tseng wants me to Gongaga, 'Lena must be worse state than we thought, I got to go get her sister here", Rude walked over "Gloria?" "Yep, unless she has another sister we don't know about", Rude shook his head, "Go get her, I'll stay with Rufus". Reno, grabbed his jacket, and walked out "Later".

Couple hours later, in Gongaga, Gloria spotted a black Shinra helicopter landing in the village green, near her house "Suppose I better go great them see what they want." she sighed looking at Michael, "Want me to go love?" He asked her. Gloria put her hand on his shoulder "I'll be ok, just have your Katana ready just in case you're needed" she replied, then walked out the door. As she did she spotted Reno walking up the path. His eyes brightened upon seeing her, "Gloria, Yo, been a long time babe" She hated being called babe, and knew he only did it to annoy her, she sighed and replied "Reno, I'm retired, what are you doing here?" She expected more of his playing which she was not in the mood for, not after the dream she had the previous night, but Reno's expressed turned from playful to serious and he spoke again "Sorry babe, this is personal not business, mind if I step inside, I have some news for you" Gloria, thought about sending him away, then remembered her dream about Elena being in trouble and being at deaths door, tears welled up in her eyes, and she decided she had to know, "It's Elena isn't it? Please come inside" Reno showed no sign of emotion, so he invited him inside.

Once inside she saw Michael standing there glaring at Reno, "Michael, would you leave us alone for a while?" Reno, took the chance to make small talk before he broke the news to her, "So you guys finally got together?" Gloria smiled, and nodded grabbing Michaels arm, and kissed him on the cheek, then replied "Seven months ago we got engaged" Renos smiled turned brighter,"Congratulations, so where was our invite?" Gloria and Michael looked at each other, them Michael spoke, "Reno, you know we want to leave that part of our lives in the past, well I'll leave you guys to talk" Michael said, as he headed towards the kitchen door, stopping and turning back "Want a Coffee Reno?" he asked as he opened the kitchen door. "thought you'd never ask. I'm parched, extra sweet please, just like Gloria here" Reno replied. Michael just sighed and walked thought the door.

Once he was gone, Gloria turned back to Reno, "Ok, talk, what's happened, I was right it's Elena isn't it, she's not dead is she.." she added the last part thinking about her dream. Reno, was unsure how to respond, seeing she was waiting for his reply he spoke "When I left she wasn't, but is in a bad state, Tseng asked me to bring you to Healin", Gloria just sat there with tears running down her cheeks, "so what happened to her, how come she's in that state?" she asked, afraid of the answer, Reno decided to tell her the whole story, about how she and Tseng was captured, was brutally raped, how one of their former operatives got them out, and how they were both in a bad state, he finished with "but we got them fixed up, she was cleared for active duty.." Gloria just sat there looking at Reno, the tears turned into sobbing, Reno knew she was upset, by the news, but it was better if she knew the truth. She then started to fight the tears and asked "She going to be ok?", Reno nodded "Doctor's treating her as we speak." Gloria looked him in the eyes "I want to be at her side", Reno smiled inwardly to himself, "Sure thing, Yo" the kitchen door opened, and Michael stepped in carrying 2 cups, and placed them on the table infront of them both.

After drinking her Tea, Gloria, got up and walked to where Michael was seating in a chair, "I'm going with Reno to Healin, it's my sister, I have to go see her, she might not survive long." He just sat there looking at her, "are you sure, we did agree to stay clear of anything Shinra related?", Tears started to form in her eyes again, and put her hands in his, "it's my sister, I have no choice" He sighed got up, and hugged her then after rubbing her back to comfort her "Ok, I'll come with you, I'll go pack our bags, but what about your scan tomorrow?" Reno heard the last part, "what Scan?" He quickly asked.  
Gloria realised he had overheard, and released the hug, and turned to face him "I'm pregnant Reno..", Reno's expression turned to one of shock "That's good news Gloria, are you ok to travel?" she giggled at him, and replied "Yes, I'm only a couple months in." Reno did the maths, and realised something "Two months? Elena was rescued two months ago, weird co-incidence there yo.." Gloria, took a step bck, Michael placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her, "her recovery took that long, she was that bad?" Reno realised he had upset her again, then continued talking "Yes, she was in a worse state than Tseng, she was lucky to survive, good job the doctors in Healin are Shinra's finest" Gloria, turned and put her face into Michael chest, clearly crying again. "You should have informed me, Reno" she exclaimed "I should have been there to support her." She continued, Reno stood there, thinking why did I tell her so much? He then thought of an answer, "You wanted to leave shinra behind?" She turned her eyes now fuming at his answer, which soon faded she put her hand on Reno's shoulder and whispered "I know, but she's my sister Reno.."

A Couple hours later Reno landed the helicopter near healin lodge, and escorted Gloria and Michael inside. Where Tseng greeted them, "Gloria, Michael, good to see you again"., Michael shook his hand, and Gloria looked at him, not in the mood for pleasantries "How's Elena, if she's dead, I'll never forgive you" she quickly said, Tseng smiled at her, "That's the Gun I remember straight to the point, follow me. Reno, I want you to escort Michael to suite 2b" Reno, nodded "Yes sir, this way" Reno replied and escorted Michael away, Tseng walked towards the recovery area, with Gloria following close behind.

In the recovery room Elena lay in bed asleep with a steady beep coming from the machines monitoring. A Nurse was stood over her checking her over, Tseng and Gloria walked in, the nurse walked over to them, Tseng cut her off before she should speak, "This is Gloria, Elena's sister. How is she doing?" the nurse shook Glorias hand and spoke "She's fallen into a coma, but her vitals are stable, so there's a strong chance she'll be ok." Gloria, looked over towards her sister, "That's a relief, what of her child?" she asked. The nurse grabbed the charts and looked it over, then answered "They were able to stabilise its condition, it's still early in the pregnancy so we'll continue to monitor them both." Gloria walked over to Elena, and took her hand in hers. "Elena, its Gloria, please wake up" Elena just lay there unresponsive; Gloria just stood there and started to weep. The nurse left the room, Tseng pulled a chair for Gloria to sit in, she sat inthe chair thanking him, and asked him to leave them alone for a while, He nodded and stepped outside.

The Doctor was standing in the hallway when Tseng approached him "tell me the truth Doctor, how is she, and the child?" The doctor, looked at Tseng, and escorted him to his office, closing the door. He then spoke "Elena should be alright.. As for the child, well it's displaying signs of Mako, and we got some unusual readings from it. I did a search on the central database, and there was a match, but when I clicked to view the details I was kicked out, apparently don't have the correct authorisation to view it. says I need top level science clearance." Tseng wondered what that meant thinking the doctors in healing have the highest level medical clearance, then realised he'd said Science not medical, and realised Hojo's, and Hollander's eyes only. He informed the doctor "I'll see if I can get you access."

* * *

for those who hasn't worked it out.  
Gloria is Gun.  
Michael is Katana.

In this, I decided to make both Sisters at about the same stages in their pregnancy's 2 months gone. Please leave a review, let me know what you think of this.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

Reeve, was busy reviewing a file that had been recently decrypted from Scarlets personal database, and made a mental note to tell his men, 'ShinRa robots had a weakness to thunder Materia', just as he reached the end of the file and went to get up, his PHS rang, he stared at it, and saw Tseng was calling, he thought about rejecting the call, but decided to answer it "Tseng, what do I owe the pleasure of this call"  
"I have a situation here, we need access to some top level science files"  
"Well, we have only recently gotten access to those files, may I ask what you access for?" Tseng, didn't want to say, that they'd only decrtpyed 80% of the files and it would take a further month to decrypt the rest.  
"I am afraid I cannot disclose those details" Reeve, sigh to himself 'typical turk mentality, ask for intel, then refuse to offer anything in return, he realised Tsung was waiting for a response.  
"I see, well, I'll see what I can do, who do I need to grant access to?" he quickly replied, the line was silent, Reeve was about to check to see if Tsung was still there, when tsung replied.  
"Doctor Timms" Reeve, recognised the name, and checked the directory, pulling up Timms record, he repleid  
"Timms, says here, he's assigned to the medical care of Elena?" Tsung's response was almost immediate.  
"Your intel network is correct as usual, please grant him access, especially to files that relate to Mako in Pregnancy" Reeve, was taken back at the final words, 'in pregnancy' did that mean..  
"Elena is pregnant?" Reeve voiced his thoughts.  
"Yes but no-one is to know understand?" Tsungs response was firm, and commanding. Reeve nodded, then realised he was on his PHS, so spoke his acknowledgement.  
"Of course, congratulations" Reeve, realised, that party to celebrate Avalanches victory over Sephiroth, where he'd seen, a drunk Elena with her arms round Tsung, trying to kiss him, but Tsung was trying to keep her away from him, he smiled, thinking they had finally gotten together so he asked for confirmation "you guys finally got together?" Tsungs response was curt  
"I am not the father.." at that Tseng hung up. Reeve just stood there wondering to himself, Guess they're not a couple wonder who is the father, hope it's not Reno..?

_**2 weeks later**_

The doctor walked in to check on Elena and saw Gloria was as usual sat at the chair to the side, he quickly pulled her file, "Gloria, the results of your scan came back" Gloria looked up at the doctor,  
"So, is everything ok", Gloria quietly asked, the doctor opened the file, and read it,  
"Ok, everything looks good, your pregnancy is progressing just fine, I am concerned though about you, you have spent the last 2 weeks in this room at you sisters side, while I commend you for your dedication towards her, it's not good for your child." Gloria just turned back to Elena, so the doctor put a hand on her shoulder,  
"Doctors orders, I order you to go get at least 8 hours sleep if you don't I have to induce sleep" Gloria, looked back to the doctor and saw he was serious so sighed and stood up  
"Ok, you win, just promise to call me the instance she wakes up". The doctor nodded in response, watching as Gloria left the room. He turned to Elena and proceeded with the check up.

As he was finishing the checkup, the door opened.  
"How is she Doc?" Tseng asked entering the room, "I saw Gloria just now, I ordered Michael to escort her to her room to make sure she get some rest" he looked at Elena,  
"Her condition is unchanged she's still in a coma, as for the baby it's developing normally enough, just faster than usual". He grabbed Elena's file, and read it "I checked the results of her last test against the notes Hojo made regarding Lucrecia's pregnancy, says, which said and I quote 'despite the fetal specimens rapid development the pregnancy lasted the standard 9 months'" The doctor looked at Tsung, who looked as he was listening, so continued summerising the facts onthe report then finished with "he had to perform a caesarean since due the unusual size of the baby she was unable to birth naturally so I suspect the same for Elena" Tsung, started at Elena.. then went to leave, he turned back to the doctor,  
"keep me informed doc". He said then left the room.

_**2 weeks later**_

Gloria was sat at Elena's side, reading their favourite story from their childhood together.  
"... and the Chocobo was praised by all the villagers for its bravery" Gloria turned the page of the book she was reading from, then looked down smiling down at her, stroking her hair, and continued reading from the book "and that is why every year on the first day of spring we remember the cowardly chocobo who saved the orphaned children, that day is now known as Choco's Day". Gloria continued stroking Elena's hair when she heard the door open, she decided to ignore it, thinking it would just be a nurse doing yet another routine check up. She nearly jumped when she heard someone speak.  
"Hahaha, reading that story of the cowardly chocobo who became a hero again?" Reno asked walking over. Gloria turned to see who had joined then, she recognised Reno,  
"Yeah, as I told you before, it was our favourite story when we were children, mother would read it to us whenever we were sick." Gloria told him, looking down again at Elena  
"Hey, I like that story too, I'm just not sure it's helping, after all its been just over a month since she slipped into this coma" he took a seat on the other side of the bed,  
"She's my sister Reno, I have to do anything I can to help her, even if it's just being here for her." She took Elena's hand, while glaring at Reno.

After a while, Reno, got up, "you want a coffee or anything", he said finally, as he said it Elena's grip tightened. she looked up and instinctively spoke  
"Reno? What's my condition?" Reno, sat down again, looking at Elena, noticing her eyes were still closed.  
"Elena? You're awake" he looked over to Gloria, who was nearly in tears, then continued speaking "You slipped into a coma. Your sisters here, she's been by your side constantly for the last month, we've had to force her to rest periodically."  
"Gloria?" Elena's eyes opened and she looked up at her sister.  
"I'm here Elena." Gloria's tears welled up more, and started to roll down her cheeks, Elena held her arms open, and Gloria leaned down and they hugged.  
"I Thought you retired and didn't want to know us anymore" Elena asked, her tears now threatening to start flowing.  
"You're my sister, of course I'd come, and don't worry, I'll take care of you" Elena started to weep, they stayed there, embracing each other crying.

They finally broke the hug, as the doctor walked in, saw Elena was awake and started to check her over. After finishing his examination, he turned to Gloria  
"Gloria, nurse says you've been awake now for nearly 30 hours?" Gloria looked at him and nodded,  
"That's right, but with Elena awake I have no desire to sleep" Elena placed a hand on her arm,  
"Sis, I'll be alright" she looked over towards Reno, then looked back to Gloria, "I trust Reno with my life, he's like a goofy little brother to me, please go get some sleep"  
"Ok, if you're sure" Gloria looked at Elena, Elena nodded, and removed her hand, at that Gloria left.

_**The next day**_

"Hi Sis you awake" Gloria asked as she walked into Elena's room, she looked to the bed, saw she was laying obviously asleep, and Reno still at her side, He yawned and looked over at her, placing a finger to his mouth, while saying  
"Shh, she's asleep". Gloria felt guilty and assumed her usual position at Elena's side, she quietly asked Reno  
"How long she been asleep?. Reno checked his watch,  
"It coming up to 5 hours now." Elena yawned, and looked at Reno,  
"5 hours, I think I've slept enough the last month or so. Can you leave us alone Reno, I need to speak with my sister, alone." Elena said yawning. Reno stood up, and walked away, as he opened the door he turned at looked to Elena,  
"Sure, you know where the call button is if you need anything?" Elena, sat up, looked at him, shook her head and then responded angrily.  
"Yeah, of course I remember! We had to take care of Rufus, we each took turns sitting with him when we he was first rushed here, after the weapon incident at HQ." Reno, smiled at her  
"Yeah, of course I remember Ok, yeah well see ya babe, Gloria." He said leaving the room. Gloria looked at Elena in shock, Elena lay back down, sobbing.  
"I'm sorry, Sis, I don't know why I reacted that way, I guess it's as he keeps teasing me so much."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

This seems to be a good enough place to end this for now. I apologise for the delay, had a case of writers block, it's still here but seems to be lifting a little.


End file.
